


Una oportunidad

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Behind The  Scenes (Jake x Tom) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Jake decide que Tom es demasiado lindo, para dejar pasar lo que sienten el uno por el otro.





	Una oportunidad

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda parte de esta serie, pequeños momentos, de esta posible pareja.

Sabía que lucía raro, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, Jacob le miraba extraño, sus traductores en Brasil se extrañaron bastante de su cambio de actitud, ni hablar de la gente usual de su Staff, que siempre los acompañaba. No quería llamar su atención, pero es que las cosas no fueron un desastre cómo imaginó.

Después de aquellos besos, que sólo de recordarlos, hacía brillar su rostro, por la mañana Jake le envió un mensaje, asegurándole que tratarían el tema con calma a la primera oportunidad. Tom estuvo nervioso en ese momento, pensando que el mayor estaba arrepentido, así que cómo en lo que se refería a Jake: fue directo y preguntó. 

Dio una voltereta hacia atrás en su cama, cuando Gyllenhaal le aseguró que no estaba arrepentido, y que le había gustado besarlo. 

Intentó controlarse, y esperar el momento que Jake propuso. Aunque con todo el ajetreo, moverse de un lugar a otro, era complicado. 

Se sentía ansioso, y al mismo tiempo tranquilo, la actitud que su compañero mantenía hacía él, no era distante, le dejaba jugar y bromear con él, cómo si lo anterior no hubiera pasado, pero no en un mal sentido, le hacía sentirse bien y eso le gustaba. Suponía que era parte de las ventajas de enamorarse de alguien mucho mayor, sabían manejar mejor las cosas. 

Para la tarde de ese día, subió cómo si nada a la habitación de Gyllenhaal, éste le había invitado para charlar, pudiendo al final tener un poco de tiempo.  Entró sin tocar, suponiendo que éste ya le esperaba. 

—Jake, ¿Estás aquí? —preguntó, sonriendo al ver el celular de éste sobre la mesa. El mayor lo dejaba usarlo de vez en cuando para algunas de las redes sociales, cosa también del Marketing que les pedían a ambos. 

Tomó el celular, suponiendo que Jake estaba en el baño, e ingresó a instagram, dispuesto a subir una pequeña historia. 

Colocó el celular y empezó a grabar alrededor de la habitación del americano, hablando sobre el genial recibimiento que habían tenido en Brasil. 

En ese momento, la cámara enfocó a Jake frente al espejo del baño, la imagen dibujó una más real y dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

—Jake... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sólo lavaba mis manos... —se rio caminando a cerrar la puerta.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxG-zmx8En4

—Okay...—asintió, cortando el vídeo, girando para verlo. —¿Qué...?

—Ven, ven acá...—Jake le invitó con una sonrisa y él no dudo en caminar hasta llegar a su lado. 

\----****----

Jake había meditado toda la noche lo que pasaba con Tom, lo que había sentido al besarlo, lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo de nuevo, lo mucho que le gustaban sus ojos, su risa, y lo divertido que la pasaba a su lado. No podía decir que estaba enamorado, cómo el otro se confesó, pero si que sentía que algo podían hacer, que existía algo dulce y especial entre ellos. 

Tom llegó a su lado y se recargó también en el marco de entrada frente a Jake.

—¿Entonces? ¿Que pensaste? Aparte de que todo es cómo una locura.

—Sin duda es una locura—asintió el mayor acomodándose totalmente frente a Tom, mirándole a los ojos—nos meteríamos en muchos problemas si la gente lo sabe.

—Lo sé, lo sé, te lo dije, sé que es peligroso toda esta situación. Pero yo no la elegí, sólo pasó.

—Lo entiendo, mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana, están en el mundo del cine, me ha tocado ver las cosas que suceden dentro del set, que dan pie a...estas situaciones—rascó el lateral de su cabeza—no tienes por qué avergonzarte de eso.

—Sé que no, pero si es algo vergonzoso, y luego con lo de ayer.

Jake movió su mandíbula, apretando un poco su boca, en un gesto característico de él, lo de ayer, estuvo completamente en él, quería ese beso y lo sabía, lo quería en el momento, incluso lo quería ahora. 

Holland no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de su coestrella, apenas y podía leer sus gestos, intentando intuir cuales eran sus pensamientos acerca de todo lo que ocurría entre ellos. De cierta manera pensó que buscaba la forma más linda de rechazarlo, y él lo entendería. 

—Cómo dije, son cosas que ocurren, a veces solo suceden por el período en que está la película, y la.. —rio—...la magia se va después. 

—¿De verdad piensas que es algo pasajero? 

—Pienso que lo es—asintió Jake, dando un paso, para dejar a Tom encerrado entre su cuerpo y la pared. —pero podemos aprovecharlo, podemos disfrutar esto por el tiempo que dure, si ambos nos comprometemos a tratarlo cómo adultos. ¿Te comprometes Tom?

Tom abrió su boca -¿había una forma de decirle que “no” a los ojos de Jake Gyllenhaal? - él estaba seguro que no. 

—Por supuesto que sí, me comprometo totalmente, soy un chico muy comprometido. Es lo que todos dicen. 

—Sí, yo también creo que lo eres.

—Entonces, es ¿Qué? ¿Tenemos una relación ahora? ¿Somos novios?

Jake hizo una pequeña mueca, y un sonido de inseguridad.

—Digamos que estamos metidos en algo complicado—respiró—no pienso que debamos darle un nombre hasta que avancemos más, claro si estás de acuerdo—suspiró—eres tan joven, no quiero que entres a algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir—sonrió—esto es todo un lío.

Tom lo sabía, pero no importaba los nombres ahora que lo pensaba. Él tampoco sabía si lo que sentía por Jake era solo un enamoramiento infantil o algo real. Sólo sabía que quería que lo de ayer volviera a pasar, una y otra vez. Quizá se estaba dejando llevar por las hormonas, y aunque fuera ese el caso, muchos adultos tenían relaciones basadas en “lo físico” ¿Por qué él no podría?

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir—pronunció lentamente, con su acento británico más marcado— pero supongo que ya estoy bastante dentro—se encogió de hombros—hagamos esto, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Sólo quiero saber, ¿Por qué tomaste la decisión de... aceptarme? 

Jake se cruzó de brazos - ¿Por qué estaba tomando las decisiones que estaba tomando? - era la única pregunta que pasaba su cabeza desde el día anterior.  No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, no tenía una respuesta clara o sencilla. 

—Es difícil de entender. Ni yo mismo lo comprendo.

—¿Cómo Donnie Darko?

Jake empezó a reír, descruzando sus brazos.

—No, no tan complicado—bromeó—Eres lindo Tom, me pareces un chico lindo, eres divertido, y mentiría si dijera que no me gustó mucho besarte. Mi conflicto es que eres mucho menor que yo. Pero si tú me gustas, y yo te gusto, podemos pasarla bien, con el debido cuidado. 

—Siento que me hablas cómo los directores antes de darme el guion, temiendo que muestre algo.

—Estoy nervioso, estoy a punto de salir con un chico que siempre abre la boca demasiado. 

Tom dibujó una sonrisita algo pícara. 

—¿Quieres saber cuanto puedo abrir mi boca en realidad? —preguntó divertido, empezando a reír a carcajadas ante la cara anonadada de Jake —Lo siento, fue inevitable hacer la...

Sus palabras se cortaron, porque sus labios se ocuparon en algo más interesante; Jake le sujetó con fuerza del rostro, tomando su boca en un beso arrebatador que le cortó el aire. El beso fue intenso, pero lo que siguió causó que sus piernas flaquearan, Jake se había separado, y aunque pudo tomar con ello una bocanada de aire, su cuerpo se estremeció, por los labios que ahora dejaban pequeños besos en su cuello, y por la barba que raspaba la piel expuesta entre su cuello y su hombro. 

Jake intentó controlarse, se decía que el otro era un jovencito apenas, pero alguien con una carita tan inocente cómo esa, no debería hacer chistes frente a un hombre que quería comérselo. 

Tom soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa cuando las manos de Jake viajaron hasta sus muslos y lo alzaron, sentándole en el lavabo del pequeño baño. Sus manos se enredaron en el suave cabello de Gyllenhaal, sus piernas rodearon por instinto las piernas del actor con más experiencia, permitiendo que su boca recibiera de nueva cuenta a la del otro.

Los besos eran cada vez más apasionados, y las manos de Jake presionaban la cintura de Tom debajo de la camiseta, haciendo pequeños círculos en su baja espalda con sus pulgares al tiempo que le mordisqueaba los labios.

El británico inevitablemente empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos. Su cuerpo nunca había sido tocado de ese modo, nunca había sentido unas manos tan grandes tantear sus muslos, unos dedos tan fuertes presionando sus caderas, ni una barba espesa raspando su piel, se sentía la caperucita roja a punto de ser comida por el lobo feroz... y francamente le encantaba. 

El calor empezó a aumentar entre sus cuerpos, Jake sentía su anatomía respondiendo a los temblores, a la delicia de los gemidos y lo húmedo de los besos. Se separó un poco, y uno de sus dedos delineó el labio inferior del chico.

—En el momento en que algo no te guste, puedes decirme. 

Tom asintió, e incluso se atrevió a morder despacio el dedo cerca de su boca, como en alguna porno que vio un tiempo atrás con Harrison. Cómo respuesta obtuvo un nuevo y avasallante beso, que lo distrajo de cómo sus pantalones estaban siendo abiertos, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Jake y sus cuerpos estaban completamente juntos. 

Jake no se atrevía a bajar la vista, ni a dejar la boca de Tom en paz, pero a ciegas había logrado dejar las erecciones despiertas de ambos fuera, comenzando a masturbarlas al mismo tiempo, causando que Tom mezclara sollozos y gemidos roncos contra sus labios. 

—¿Estás bien con esto? —preguntó de nueva cuenta, aunque sin dejar de tocarle.

Tom asintió, estaba más que bien, estaba fascinado, y el si se atrevió a bajar la vista, apoyó su frente contra uno de los hombros de Jake, observando como los miembros de ambos, rígidos y algo húmedos, eran masturbados despacio. A tientas se apartó buscando en el baño, esa crema que había visto que Jake usaba para sus manos y rostro, tomó un poco entre sus manos y llevó su diestra a ayudar a la del americano, sonriendo al escuchar cómo Gyllenhaal gemía bajo, soltando un poco de aire.

—Eres un chico muy listo.

—No tiene mucho....  que pase la época... de las hormonas—respondió Tom ya con la respiración agitada. 

Jake volvió a besarle, ahora con las manos de ambos resbaladizas sobre sus sexos, logrando que pudieran acelerar el ritmo, mientras se robaban el aliento mutuamente. Continuando así, compartiendo miradas cargadas de deseo, torturándose mutuamente. 

Jake hacía círculos en el miembro de su amante, acariciaba la punta y luego bajaba apretando la base, para después continuar con el ritmo.  Por su parte, Holland disfrutaba de tener un pene tan grueso y grande contra su mano, excitándose por el calor que despedía.

Tom se separó y volvió a recargarse en el hombro de Jake. 

—Estoy... a punto de...

—Yo también estoy cerca—asintió el mayor.

—¿Puedo morderte? —Tom sabía todo lo relacionado con dejar y tener marcas, así que dentro de la neblina de placer que estaba experimentando, logró preguntar con algo de responsabilidad. 

Tras unos momentos, Jake  asintió. Tom se acercó a su cuello, arrastrando un par de veces sus labios por la piel sensible, pero cuando el orgasmo se resbaló de su bajo abdomen hasta su miembro, ahogó sus gemidos, y el nombre de Jake, en una fuerte mordida en el cuello americano. 

La mordida, y el cuerpo temblando, fue todo lo que Jake requirió para poder explotar igual que el chico, sus gemidos eran más roncos, más profundos, y su mano libre apretó con fuerza la estrecha cintura, cómo un ancla para sostenerse. 

Tom por su lado, agradecía estar sentado sobre el lavabo, porque sabía que sus piernas por sí solas no le sostendrían. 

Sus dedos cansados extrajeron las últimas gotas del líquido caliente y espeso, la ropa de ambos eran un desastre, ellos mismos eran un caos, con el cabello despeinado, la ropa desarreglada, manchada, y un rostro de satisfacción increíble.

—Necesitamos una ducha —logró decir Gyllenhaal.

—¿Juntos? —se atrevió a preguntar el británico.

—Eres un chico muy despierto, ¿lo sabías?

—Eres demasiado sexy, ¿lo sabías?

Jake volvió a reír, tomando papel, para intentar limpiar un poco lo que habían hecho, acomodándose al menos la ropa interior, en lo que el mismo chico se recomponía. Le ayudó a acomodarse la ropa y a cerrarse los pantalones, moviéndose después por una de sus gabardinas largas para dársela. 

—Ve  tomar una ducha, y nos vemos en una hora para cenar.

Tom se colocó la gabardina, qué si bien no le quedaba excesivamente grande, era obvio que no correspondía a su talla. Se la cerró, tapando las manchas de su pantalón y playera. 

—¿Solos? —preguntó con cierto tono de esperanza. 

—Esa era la idea de que vinieras aquí. Conseguí que nos dejaran salir a conocer un sitio más relajado solo a ti y a mí. Esto —llevó una mano a masajear sus sienes—no era lo que tenía en mente.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Tom—bien, bien, me daré una ducha. 

—Te veo en el lobby en una hora—le dijo llevándole hasta la puerta de la habitación, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de que saliera.

—En una hora—la sonrisa de Holland era gigante, y su rostro se notaba radiante. 

Jake cerró la puerta tras él, apoyando su frente contra la madera, no podía entender cómo ese chico le llevaba a comportarse como un adolescente qué por unos besos, no pudo mantener cerrada su bragueta. Pero estaba hecho, y ahora sólo le quedaba ver, a donde los conducía. 

\----****----

Tom por su lado, en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, había corrido y saltado por el pasillo hasta su habitación, al llegar daba vueltas en la cama, abrazado a la gabardina que tenía la sofisticada colonia de Jake por todos lados. Se sentía emocionado, completamente perdido, y el aroma de su nuevo... amante envolviéndole, solo lograba acelerar sus sentidos.

Si seguía allí, dando vueltas ilusionado e imaginando más cosas, nunca iba a estar listo, por lo que tuvo que meterse en la ducha. Pero incluso allí, sólo se preguntaba qué pasaría si su propuesta hubiera sido escuchada; ver el cuerpo de Gyllenhaal completamente desnudo. Se relamió los labios solo de recordar el miembro ajeno, cálido sobre su mano, duro, y con ciertas venas rozando su palma. 

Pronto tuvo una nueva erección, que apenas pudo satisfacer, repitiendo el nombre de Jake hasta el cansancio. Se sentía apenado por ello, pero no era capaz de evitarlo.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo después de eso, y bajó sintiendo el corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho, sintiendo el ritmo aumentar, al ver a Jake tan apuesto, de pie, esperándole. 

No sabía si era algo real lo que ocurría, si era algo temporal, si solo se estaban divirtiendo, o si existía una oportunidad de llegar a más. Lo único que llenaba su cabeza en esos momentos, es que intentaría aprovecharlo al máximo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido, gracias por leer.


End file.
